The Wolf and the Raven
by Nightshade2917
Summary: A mysterious teenage girl shows up in the middle of a fight between the Glitter Force and Ulric. She is somehow unaffected by the Bad End Zone, which sparks Ulric's interest in her. He takes her with him and makes her his personal loyal servant. But something about the girl isn't right. Will Ulric see that she is more than just a servant? And will she see something in him too?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Glitter Force characters (aka Smile Precure) I only own my OCs.

FYI I used Smile Precure episode 10 for this chapter and put in Netflix's English Dubbed names of the characters of the original Smile Precure characters in here instead of their Japanese names.

Special thanks to WinterLifeAmerica and Wolvesta for being my betas for this story

 **Warning, this chapter contains some adult language**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

POV: Emily

It was just another exciting day for me and my friends. We went shopping to get supplies for Kelsey's okonomiyaki recipe so that she can finally learn what she was missing in her father's secret recipe, by tonight before the special guests come to dine in her family's restaurant.

Lily and I were helping Kelsey's mother and younger brother sell some okonomiyaki to the public at the shopping district's booth stands.

"I didn't know this event was going on," I said out loud.

"Yup. It's to drum up business for the shopping district, help fix the place up a bit, you know," Kelsey's brother replied to me.

"I'm glad you came to help us out though, John. It means Kelsey has more time to figure out that secret ingredient!" I said happily.

That's when John's cell phone rang as he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

A few seconds went by on the phone before I heard him say, "Roger that!" Then he hung up the phone and told us, "Sis and the others are coming to the booth in a bit."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," he said back to me.

Then Lily and I felt negative energy as the sky grew dark with a full moon out in the middle of the afternoon.

"I'm not hungry anymore…." murmured a young woman.

"I don't wanna eat anything…" a man mumbled to himself.

I turned to the back of the stand to see Kelsey's mother and brother on the floor with a dark aura around them.

I heard John mumble, "Okonomiyaki are yucky, anyway…."

I looked up in the sky to see Ulric hovering in the air gathering all of the negative energy from the people around the shopping district.

Ulric laughed evilly as he collected the negative energy from the people into the book he was holding as he said, "Give me all of that negative energy! Help me turn the Wheel of Doom and revive my master, Nogo, Emperor of Evil."

Then he landed on the ground and said, "I'll be taking their Negative Energy..." He paused for a moment as he put his hands on his hips and said excitedly while wagging his tail, "and your okonomiyaki too!"

I heard a couple of footsteps coming as I turned around to see the rest of the Glitter Force gang.

"It's him!" I shouted out loud.

"It's Ulric!" Candy said out loud.

He slowly turned around and faced us, gave us his usual evil smirk, and said, "Well, well well. If it isn't the pesky little Glitter Force pep squad." Then he tilted his head to the side and continued by telling us, "Come here to stop me from devouring your okonomiyaki or just to say hello?"

"Nice seeing ya too, you mangy furball," Kelsey said as she cracked her knuckles.

Ulric growled at my friend as he said while showing her his claws, "You wanna come here and say that to my face, **girl**? Because I'm **really** not in the mood to play your little game today."

I looked at my friends and said, "Glitter time, girls! Let's go!"

"Insert glitter charm!" we all said together as we each transformed simultaneously. "Altogether! Glitter Force Makeover! Glitter puff! Apply shades of Power!" we continued saying out loud.

While transforming, we each began saying our individual lines one at a time starting with me.

"A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!" I said out loud.

"When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" shouted Kelsey.

"Puppies and kittens! The power of love. I'm Glitter Peace!" Lily said out loud.

"A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring!" April announced out loud.

"Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!" said Chloe.

"Time to blaze a way to a happy ending!" we all said together.

"Ready girls?" I ask as I turned around.

"Shining bright! Here comes the Glitter Force!" we all said at the same time while doing our own individual poses at the end.

"Ugh, don't make me gag. I won't let you get between me and my meal!" Ulric said out loud before calling, "BUFFOON! COME ON DOWN!"

"Buffoon!" cried out a sauce bucket and brush shaped clown creature.

"Jeez, these Buffoons get weirder and weirder," Kelsey said out loud.

"Buffoon," the creature said as it tried to sit on us.

We all dodged and swiftly tried to counter attack when the Buffoon suddenly started to use its brush to spray soy sauce everywhere, mainly at Glitter Sunny.

"That's not how you're supposed to use sauce!" she yelled. She then advanced forward before falling down to the ground and said, "The heck?!" The soy sauce that was on her started to turn into glue as she said in surprise, "This isn't sauce, it's glue!"

"Be careful everyone!" Breeze said to all of us.

Then the Buffoon started to use its glue to attack Peace and I as we both yelped in shock before Spring came dashing in with an orange umbrella to protect all of us from a sticky situation.

Ulric laughed and said, "Now's my chance..." Then I saw his eyes widened in surprise as he smelled the okonomiyaki Kelsey made. He grabbed all the plastic bags that had the yummy okonomiyaki in it and put them on the little beach table and exclaimed happily, "Time to eat!"

I heard him eating all of Kelsey's okonomiyaki noisily.

Kelsey gasped as she exclaimed, "That's my okonomiyaki!"

Then Peace and I looked up over the umbrella. We soon regretted it because the Buffoon was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Look...it's getting larger!" Peace said out loud.

"It must be because Ulric ate all that okonomiyaki!" I heard Candy mumble to herself as I noticed that she was hiding in the bushes behind him.

"Seriously!" I cried out loud.

"Man, that hit the spot!" I heard Ulric say before he commanded, "Get them, Buffoon!"

"Buffffooon!" said the Buffoon as it attacked us.

Peace, Spring and I were sent flying in the air as we all got stuck to the building from Buffoon's glue.

"Are you all okay?!" Breeze called out to us to make sure that we were alright.

"I can't get free!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of this glue.

Then the Buffoon turned to face Breeze as the two of them had a staring showdown. "This human food of yours isn't really all that half bad!" I heard Ulric say out loud.

Then I saw Sunny's eyes sparkled in delight as she said, "Hey, thanks! Wait...who cares what you think!"

Ulric was picking his teeth with a toothpick when he heard what Sunny said as he turned to face her. "Huh? Why are you thanking me for?" he asked confusingly.

Sunny slowly got up and replied, " 'Cause I'm the one who made them."

"And...am I supposed to care? It's not like it matters who made it," he said snarkily at her.

"Yes it does! No matter what I do, it's never gonna be as good as my dad's!" Kelsey shouted at the wolf.

"You actually worry about that kind of stuff? How pathetic!" he declared out loud.

"Pathetic?!" Spring shouted out loud.

"How dare you! Kelsey put everything she's got into making them!" Peace shouted out loud.

"Who cares about the effort into making it? Once it goes down the hatch, it's all the same," he said before saying, "Besides, aren't these your failures?"

"They aren't failures at all!" I shouted as I continued speaking while trying to break free, "I'm sure they were delicious! Kelsey put her whole heart and soul into making them!"

Seconds pass by before I heard Sunny speaking.

"I get it!" I heard Kelsey shout out loud before saying, "I've figured out my dad's secret ingredient!"

We all looked at her in shock as she explained, "It wasn't the person who eats it to enjoy it! It was making sure that love fills every last bite….That's what my dad does….That's the secret of the Kelsey Okonomiyaki!"

Ulric looked at the girl like she had a loose screw or something as he muttered, "Monologue time again, huh?" Then he commanded "Buffoon! Finish them already!"

The Buffoon turned to face Breeze and Sunny. Sunny was about to say something when we all heard someone coming.

"What the hell is going on? And why is everyone slumped to the ground with this dark aura around them like if they are damn depressed about something," said a young girl's voice.

My eyes widened in shock as I turned to see a Caucasian girl about seventeen or eighteen years old. Her hair is jet black with some layers of purple highlights in her bangs. Her hair was styled into two low ponytails with a dark purple thin stringed bow ribbon tied at the near end of the ponytail. Her violet blue eyes looked very wild like with her thick black eyelashes. She wore a purple t-shirt that has a red tribal design of a heart with wings on it. Her torn short sleeved leather jacket covered a bit of her shirt. She had on a thick black ribbon necklace with a purple diamond-shaped gem in the middle. Connecting to her necklace were three more diamond shaped metal in a lovely black color. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves as well as a thick black bracelet on her right wrist. She had very dark blue jeans with a goth punk belt to hold up her jeans. A silver chain was connected to her belt to give off a goth punk theme to her outfit. She also wore knee-high black boots with buckles and straps in a zig zag design.

I was in shock that someone else besides the five of us were also unaffected by the Shadow Realm's book of spreading darkness into the world.

"H-how can this be?! There has never been a normal human that has ever resisted the darkness of the book before!" Ulric said in shock when he saw the girl.

"No way, how was she able to resist the darkness?" Breeze asked out loud.

"Do you guys think she could be another member of the Glitter Force?" Peace asked shyly.

"HUH? WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Candy as she popped out of the bush she was hiding in. Then she saw the girl, gasped loudly, and shouted, "OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A GIRL THAT'S NOT EVEN AFFECTED BY THE DARKNESS!"

"We know Candy!" we all said together.

Then I heard Ulric say something as I turned around. "Well, well, it's not every day that a normal human gets a front row seat in seeing an unhappy ending to their world," Ulric said before he got up from his seat and ran at her while saying, "I think I should have a closer look!"

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" I shouted at her while trying to break free.

She didn't move out of the way as Ulric rushed in to attack her.

"LOOK OUT!" we all shouted at her as Breeze tried to run to her aid when the Buffoon blocked her way.

The girl just stood her ground as she tossed her black bag to the side and got into fighting position. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw the girl easily block Ulric's punch with the palm of her hand. Then he tried to punch her with his other fist but she blocked that one as well.

Ulric growled angrily before the girl kicked him in the chest. He was sent flying away from the girl. He stumbled a bit before he regained his footing and said, "Not bad, for a human."

The girl straightened up and said, "Okay, who the hell are you and why are you dressed up like a werewolf? Hell, why are you all dressed up in those ridiculous costumes? This isn't Halloween, kiddies."

"Damn, that girl has a major attitude problem," Kelsey murmured to herself.

"Costume?" I heard Ulric mutter to himself before he started to laugh out loud.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him as he said, "This isn't a costume, girly. **I am a real live wolf** ," he said with an evil smirk.

"Tch, yeah right, wolf boy. Let me take that mask off from your face," the girl said as she walked up to him and was about to touch him when Ulric lashed out. He swiped at the girl. She barely dodged his attack in time.

Then I noticed that a few strands of her hair slowly fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" the girl murmured in shock before she looked back at Ulric and said, "Crap, what are those fake nails made out of, knives!?"

Ulric growled and shouted angrily at her, "MY NAILS ARE NOT FAKE, THEY'RE REAL!" He snarled at her before saying, "I am a real wolf. Hell I'm the Big Bad Wolf from those despicable fairy tales!"

The girl then started to laugh at what he said as the rest of us just paled a bit at what would happen next.

"Yup it's official, she's so dead," Spring said out loud.

"She's playing with fire, and not in a good way," Sunny added in.

"We better do something and fast," Breeze said out loud.

"Right," I said with a nod as Spring, Peace, and I tried to use our super strength to break free.

The Buffoon attacked Breeze but missed her by an inch.

I shouted to Breeze and Sunny, "We gotta defeat this guy first, then we can help rescue the girl."

My friends all nodded their heads in agreement as they tried to figure out a plan to defeat that over grown clown.

POV: Ulric

After what I told the little human girl who I am, she started to laugh at me. I narrowed my eyes hatefully at the girl as I clenched my claws into tight fists. I bared my teeth at her as her laughter only made my blood boil even more.

She slowly started to stop laughing as she said in between breaths of air, "You expect me to believe that you are the Big Bad Wolf? Ha! The only way you can expect me to believe you is this."

She went into her pocket and held up a small silver instrument in her hands.

"What is that?" I asked while narrowing my eyes hatefully at her.

She didn't say anything as she brought the thing up to her lips and blew into it. My eyes widened in shock and surprise to hear a really annoying high pitch noise out of nowhere. I clamped my ears with my hands as I howled in pain.

"STOP MAKING THAT INFERNAL NOISE!" I screamed in pain.

The noise suddenly stopped as I saw the look on the girl's face.

She looked utterly surprise as I heard her murmur, "No way….Any normal human wouldn't even hear the sound of a dog whistle."

"Now I'm pissed off," I said before yelling, "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

I started charging straight at her with the thought of bloodlust running wild in my mind.

Her eyes were wide for a moment before they suddenly turned back to normal as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I tried to swipe at her with my claws, but she dodged it by using her arm to block it from reaching her face. That's when I tried throwing a few punches at her, but every time I tried to hit her, she would dodge them just by turning her body from side to side.

I growled as I said angrily, "Why won't you stay still!"

She didn't reply as I tried to punch her in the chest while saying, "Come on! Stop dodging my attacks and fight me!"

After I said that, she caught my punch before it even hit her. My eyes widened in shock as I saw her raise her head up and said dryly, "You want me to fight back, huh?"

Then, before I could even react, she punched me hard in the face. I stepped a few paces back. I looked up at her to see that she shook the shock of the impact off and said to me with barely any emotion in her voice, "You are a fool in challenging me to a one-on-one combat."

I saw her charging at me with her fist as she shouted, "No more mercy!"

I spat out a little bit of blood from the cut on my lip and said while getting ready to fight, "No more mercy."

I growled as I too charged with my fists clenched tightly.

We both threw our first punch as they made impact with each other. I couldn't believe how much power she threw into that punch. It was almost as strong as my punch, but not quite.

Then we both threw in a couple of punches at each other. But every time I threw a punch, she would block it with her arms and would try to repay the favor to me. I too blocked her attacks with my arms as we both repeated this cycle of throwing and blocking punches. This went on for a few more seconds before we both moved away from each other to gain more ground.

Her foot moved to the side slightly before she dashed in and did a high kick. I blocked it by crisscrossing my arms together. Her teeth clench in frustration while her eyes narrowed at me hatefully.

I, in turn, narrowed my eyes at her while baring my teeth and gave her a low growl.

She mocked me by growling even louder.

 _"The nerve of that lowly human!"_ I thought to myself before I saw her falling backwards into a handstand to try and kick me in the face with her other foot.

I quickly moved out of the way as I saw her flip herself back right up.

We both breathed in and out heavily before I heard her say, "Alright, I'll admit it, you got some skill."

That comment made me smirk for some odd reason before she said, "But your anger is making you lack focus on your attacks."

I snarled at her before retorting, "I'll show you anger!"

I charged at her with my clenched fist. I threw my punch at her but she dodged it, grabbed ahold of my arm, and flipped me to the ground.

I landed on the pavement hard. I got up and looked at her hatefully before quickly attacking her. She dodged out of the way and used two of her fingers and jabbed them in my arm in several places.

I quickly used my other arm and punched her. My punch missed as she sidestepped out of the way.

I tried to use my arm that she hit a bunch of times but I couldn't move it. "My arm!" I said in shock before turning to the girl and demanded, "What the hell did you do to my arm!"

"I only numbed your arm so that you can't use it temporarily," she replied.

I growled as I attacked her again. She kept on dodging my attacks and tries to either punch or kick me in return.

That's when I finally managed to hit her when I used my tail to wrap her arm before I ducked down and did a low sweep.

She fell flat against the ground as I hovered above her and I asked, "How come you resisted my Bad End Zone? It's unusual for a normal human to be unaffected by it."

She just laughed before replying, "Well I guess I'm not your average run of the mill normal human."

Then she got up and tried to punch me when I spun her in the opposite direction with my tail. She stopped spinning and tried to attack me when she tripped. I seized my opportunity and just before she fell face flat on the ground, I kicked her and sent her flying into the side of the building. She hit the brick wall pretty hard as she gave out a yelp before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

I smirked as I laughed evilly. I then walked over to her body. I knelt down and was about to finish the job here and now before I got a better idea.

"You may prove yourself useful to me," I said while grinning sinisterly.

Then I pick up her body and slugged her over my arm as I quickly made my way to where she dropped her backpack and picked that up too.

Then my ear twitched a bit as I heard a familiar phrase.

"Glitter Force! Fire Spike!" I heard the redhead shouting.

I turned around and saw that the Glitter Force dweebs managed to defeat the Buffoon and obtained another one of those little Decor Charms.

"Ulric!" I heard one of the Glitter Force brats call out my name.

I turned to them with a smirk as Glitter Lucky demanded, "What are you going to do to her!"

I cackled at them as I replied to her, "It's none of your business what I'm going to do to her, Glitter Force brats."

"It **is** our business, and that's why we're going to stop you from taking her!" Glitter Lucky declared out loud as the rest of the brats nodded in agreement.

I humped in reply at their foolishness before I said, "You're too late to stop me. Sayonara suckers!"

But just before I vanished back to the Shadow Realm, Glitter Lucky used her Sparkle Storm on me but missed, right before I vanished into thin air with the girl.

I reappeared in the Shadow Realm near the dead woods of a dark forest.

"Ah, home sweet home," I said to myself as I enjoyed the gloomy atmosphere of the Shadow Realm.

Then I heard a low groan from the girl I was carrying on my shoulders.

"Oh I didn't forget about you, my unique guest," I said out loud as I laughed evilly.

I then started to walk into the forest and up the stone staircase to get into my personal bedroom without the others noticing that I had returned.

"Defeated already?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath as I recognized that voice from anywhere. I turned to my left to see Brute standing mockingly by the bridge post.

He grinned at me and said, "Did the Glitter Force brats kick your ass again?"

I growled as I replied, "Oh shut up. Like your one to talk about being defeated by a couple of little girls, Brute."

He narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Why you….." Then he stopped when he saw that I was carrying something. "Whatcha got there, fleabag?"

"It's none of your business," I replied back to him while trying my best to not have Brute see that I have an unconscious girl under my arm.

"Ooo, someone's got a little secret," I heard another voice say.

I looked up to see that the little hag, Brooha, hovering above us.

 _"Damn it! Why did this have to happen right now?"_ I thought to myself as I sneered at the witch.

Then she flew down and landed right near Brute as she said, "Let's see what you got that you don't want us to know."

Brute and Broomra both started to advance towards me as I started to walk backwards. Then Broomra whistled as her wretched flying broom flew in and tripped me.

I fell backwards and fell flat against the ground as the girl's body lay on the ground next to me.

Brute and Brooha both gasped in surprise when they saw the girl.

I irked a bit as I said nervously, "I-I can explain!"

"Ulric," Brooha said teasingly as she said, "I knew that you were naughty, but not this naughty." She then paused for a moment before continuing while giving me the wink, "If you know what I mean."

It took me a second to realize what she meant by that as I felt heat forming in my cheeks from embarrassment. Then I got up off of the ground, growled at her, and shouted angrily, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"Sure Ulric," Brute said slyly with a smile on his face.

I blushed even more before I said to them, "The only reason I brought her here is that she could be of use to me."

After I said that, I immediately began to regret it because they gave me the look of what they "thought" I was going to do to her.

I snarled at them and quickly said, "Get that dirty thought out of your heads right now! I'm not doing anything like that to her!"

The two started laughing as Brute replied, "Whatever you say, smooth operator."

"Oh forget this," I said as I picked up the girl's body and started to walk away from them.

Then I overheard Brooha say to Brute, "Well at least we know who's going to get laid tonight."

Brute snickered at what Brooha said to him. Then he said, "Well at least that wolf is finally going to get rid of his v-card."

I swiftly turned around and gave them the death glare as I yelled, "I had enough of your perverted talk about me and what I'm going to do to the girl!"

I calmed down a bit as I said to them, "I only brought the girl here because she somehow wasn't even affected by the Bad End Zone when I collected the human's negative energy. I'm taking her to Rascal to see if he could explain why she was immune to the negative energy."

"Is that all?" Brooha questioned before asking, "You're not taking her to Rascal to get some advice on some things…."

I folded my ears back as I bared my teeth at her for saying that. "Why you old….." I started to say before I was interrupted by someone.

"Ask me about what? Ulric," said the voice.

We turned to the bridge to see Rascal walking up to us.

He stopped when he was only a few feet away from me as he asked, "Well? What do you want to ask …."

Then he saw me carrying the girl before a playful smile crept up his face as he came to me and hung one of his arms over my shoulder. "You should have called me sooner. You lucky dog you."

I was about to say something when Rascal continued by saying, "I might know a thing or two about seducing the opposite sex and having a good time about it." He smiled creepily at me.

I growled a bit and said to him, "Rascal."

"What is it my sex naive friend?" he replied to me.

"I'm not here to ask you about that," I said as my face blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"Then what is it that you wanted to ask me then if you're not here to ask me about having a good time with this little human?" he asked me.

"I'm here because I want to know if it's possible for a human to be completely immune to the Bad End Zone we produce to collect the negative energy from normal humans," I said to him.

"Oh," Rascal said before going, "Oh….." Then he let go of me, straightened up a bit, and replied, "Is that all? You just wanted to know if a normal human can resist the negative energy we expose to them?"

"Yes," I replied tiredly.

"So no sexual advice?" he asked me.

"None at all," I said slowly while leering my eyes at him.

Rascal just sighed in defeat as he replied, "Very well, bring the girl inside."

I then picked up the girl's backpack and followed after Rascal. Brute and Brooha followed after me as we went inside. We all followed him into his study room.

He then cleared off the table and said to me, "Put the girl on the table."

I did as I was told and laid the girl's body out on the table. I then put her backpack to the side somewhere in the room where no one would trip on it.

Then I saw Rascal go to the bookshelf and started to pull out a dark blue colored book. He started to flip through the pages until he stopped to read what it said.

"Well?" Brute asked before saying, "Did you find the page that explains why the girl is immune to the Bad End Zone?"

Rascal didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before he replied, "Not really. All that it says here is that creatures like us are immune to the Bad End Zone's effects when we collect the dark, negative energy from the natives to revive our emperor."

"But does it say anything about normal humans having a resistance to it?" Brooha asked the joker.

Rascal sighed as he closed the book, put it back on the shelf, and replied, "It's a bit vague on the subject but it is possible. The Glitter Force are humans and they are immune to the Bad End Zone's temptations, but this girl…."

"This girl is not a member of the Glitter Force. Which begs the question….," he said before saying, "Who is she and where did she come from?"

The room was silent for several seconds before Brute said, "Who cares who or where she comes from. The problem is what are we going to do about her."

"Brute is right for once," I said out loud.

"Hey!" I heard him say angrily.

"We need to know what are we going to do about her, Rascal," I continued saying.

Rascal paused for a moment as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I say we use her to draw out the pesky Glitter Force and finish them once and for all," Brooha suggested.

"Oh like that plan hasn't worked before," I said to the witch.

"I don't see you coming up with a plan after your failure today, wolf," she rebutted in response.

"I have a better idea," Brute said before continuing, "I say we lock the girl up in Ulric's room."

I turned to face Brute and demanded, "And why in the world do you want to lock her up in **my room!** "

Brute grinned at me devilishly as he replied, "So that you can finally get laid."

I saw Brooha high fiving him for suggesting having the girl be my bedmate so that I could get rid of my virginity.

What he said irked me so much that I growled animalistically as I shouted, "Would you pervs shut the hell up about me not having sex yet!"

They only laughed even more as my face was flushed brightly in embarrassment. I was about to charge at them when I felt someone wrapping their arm around my neck tightly.

I was about to say something when I heard a female's voice warning, "If you move a single inch, you'll die!"


	2. Chapter 2: Feel My Wrath

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Glitter Force characters (aka Smile Precure) I only own my OCs.

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, but it is finally here. The reason why I haven't posted a new chapter yet was because I was super busy for the past couple of weeks because of last minute stuff at school as well as studying for exams. Also, I was mostly working on another story, which I am very close to finishing. So enjoy this chapter and I'll come back to this once I finish my other story first. FYI, I will be posting pictures of this story on my account. It is the same username as it is here on .

Special thanks to WinterLifeAmerica and Wolvesta for being my betas for this story

 **Warning, this chapter contains violent language, dirty sexual jokes, and blood.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Feel My Wrath

POV: The girl

*A Few Minutes Ago*

My head ached in pain as I slowly regained consciousness. I tried to remember what exactly happened to me when I suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Would you pervs shut the hell up about me not having sex yet!"

 _"That voice….I remember it from somewhere….but where?"_ I thought to myself as I tried to remember where I heard that voice before.

Realization hit me when I remembered what happened at the plaza. My eyes shot open as I glanced to see that the wolf boy was standing right in front of me with his back towards me.

Quickly I got up, stood on top of the table, and wrapped my arm around the wolf's neck in a choke brace. Then I said in his ear, "If you move a single inch, you'll die!"

I felt his body tense up a bit after I said that.

Then I saw the other two monsters advance towards me as I warned them, "Stay back unless you want your friend here to die first." I tightened my grip on his neck even more as he started to choke and cough violently.

The red oni and the little old woman started to back off a bit.

I slowly loosened a bit of my grip on the wolf's neck so that he could breathe but not too loose for him to get away from me. I was about to demand them for an explanation of why they kidnapped me when I felt a cold, sharp pointed metal object touch my bare skin on my neck.

I felt someone's warm breath on my skin as a guy whispered sinisterly in my ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, girl."

My eyes looked to the right to see who it was as I asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

I felt the pointed metal dig deeper into my skin as the guy said, "You don't call the shots here, I do." Then he paused for a moment and said to me, "Now, who are you and why aren't you affected by our Bad End Zone?"

I smiled evilly as I said to him darkly, "They call me Raven because I bring a bad harbinger to anyone who crosses my path and piss me off."

I could tell that he was dumbfounded of hearing this because his knife or sword was losing its pressure on my skin. I seized the opportunity as I let go of the wolf to punch the guy in the face.

The guy dressed up like a jester didn't see it coming as my punch hit him hard in the face. He fell back a bit from the sudden blow while dropping his sword in the process. He was going to try and grab me by the waist when I jumped out of the way and off of the table.

"Get her you idiots!" he shouted as the three started to try and grab me.

I wittingly dodged their pathetic attacks without even fighting back as they always seemed to collide with one another.

They all started to get a bit tired from being beaten up by their own clumsiness.

"I'm getting too old for this," said the old woman as she panted heavily.

"Me too, and I'm not even as old as you are," the red oni said to the old woman.

The old woman sneered at the red oni for his remark of stating how old she was.

Then the jester growled in anger as he tried his luck to get me. I must admit that he was a bit faster and more agile than the rest of the three wimps, but he wasn't anywhere near my capabilities in combat.

I tried to punch him, but he just dodges out of the way by using some of his acrobatic skills. Then he would try to either punch or kick me back. I would always manage to dodge his attacks or block them with my arms.

"Damn, she's good," I heard the red oni say out loud.

"Now I see why you brought her here, Ulric," the old small lady said to one of the two guys.

I heard the wolf boy mutter something in exhaustion before I heard the old hag say, "You're going to have a really hard time getting that wildfire under control. If you know what I mean."

After she said that, I snapped. I felt my anger and hatred gaining control again as my left eye started to burn.

"You know you should be focusing on your attacker than paying attention to the peanut gallery over there," the jester said as he threw a punch at my face.

I caught his punch without even looking as I started to crush it in my powerful grip.

He yelped in pain as he tried to undo my grip on his fist with his other free hand. I turned in his direction slowly as I gave him my death glare.

I saw his black eye sockets in his mask widened in horror. Then he shakily said in terror, "Y-your eyes. T-they're glowing."

I knew what he was talking about. My eyes would change into something abnormal whenever I'm really pissed off. My left eye would change into this fiery yellow orange color with this weird blackish blue tattoo marking covering the left side of my face as well as a bit of my left shoulder. But what's even weirder is when I am really, really pissed off, both of my eye's scalars would become pitch black while my eyes start to glow in this demonic way as I start to literally lose control of myself.

I was in that second stage demonic glowing eye form right now. The jester wearing the white mask groaned in pain as he begged, "Let go of me!"

I smirked a toothy grin as I replied, "Very well." I slowly loosened my grip on his hand a bit before I pushed him into the bookcase behind him.

A pile of books fell on his limp, sore body.

Then I turned my gaze on the three Stooges. Their jaws agape a bit in shock at my super powerful shove.

I cracked my knuckles as I said to the group of three to get their attention, "Now who can tell me where this Ulric punk is right now?"

The red oni and the little old wretch both looked at the wolf boy nervously before they started to back away from him.

The wolf boy saw that his two comrades have abandoned him to my mercy as he began to nervously back up a bit.

"So you're Ulric," I said while cracking my neck from side to side.

He gulped nervously as he said shakily, "L-l-listen, I-It's n-not wha-what you th-think!"

I gave a savage growl as I ran at him at the speed of lightning and pinned him up against the wall next to the doorway.

I grabbed the collar of his leather sports jumper and grinded my teeth together in bitter hatred while narrowing my eyes at him in rage.

His eyes widened in fear as I heard him whimpering like a scared little dog.

"Listen up you fucken pervert!" I shouted at him before leaning in and told him darkly, " **If you think that you could rape me and fuck the hell out of me because I am a _weak_ , _unprotected_ girl, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN, BITCH!** "

"P-please listen!" he begged as I tightened my grip on his collar.

"No, you listen!" I cut him off as I warned him, "The only thing that stands between you and this demon is **me!** " I calmed down a bit as I said sternly, "If I catch you trying **anything** again on me or anyone else. I swear I will **hunt** you down till the ends of the earth and **kill** you." Then I whispered evilly in his ear as I heard his heart racing even more, " **In the most inhuman way possible.** "

He sweated even more as well as starting to shake in utter fear of what I could do to him if he tries anything to me or someone else. I looked into his eyes as I said, "Understood?"

The wolf slowly nodded his head that he understood what would happen to him if I catch him trying anything on me or anyone else.

"Good boy," I said sarcastically with a grin.

I was about to knock him out and make my escape when someone slashed me with something. I reared back and screeched in pain as I felt my demonic powers subsiding until I was back to normal.

I swiftly turned around and saw the wretch with an empty jug as drops of water fell onto the floor.

"Wow, I can't believe it actually worked!" the woman said proudly.

I leered at her hatefully because she discovered my weakness for when I am in my "demonic rage mode".

"Ugh, what did you do exactly?" the red oni asked her while scratching the top of his head.

"Why I just splashed her with this holy water I was going to use for my special invention on the Glitter Force brats," she replied to him.

I hissed at the burning pain that still lingered on my skin from the holy water she sprayed on me. Then I felt the wolf grab ahold of my arms and tried to pry them off now that I am somewhat weaker.

 _"I have no choice but to retreat for now,"_ I thought to myself as I let go of my grip on my right hand and punched him in the face to knock him out cold.

It worked as he started to slump to the ground.

I then swiftly grabbed my backpack, started to break into a run, and try and find the hell out of here.

POV: Rascal

After I was flung back into the bookcase and was knocked out for a few minutes, I started to open my eyes to see what was going on. I groaned in pain from being flung into the bookcase. I slowly started to sit up as a few books that were covering me fell down next to me.

"Damn, that girl is definitely not human," I muttered under my breath as I rubbed the back of my head tenderly.

Then I heard screaming. I quickly turned my head to where the scream was coming from and saw the girl soaking wet as steam started to evaporate off of her skin. I noticed that her eyes started to change back to normal as if her supernatural abilities subsided.

 _"This is very interesting,"_ I thought to myself as I watched her make a mad dash out of the room to find a way out of the Shadow Realm.

I finally managed to get up from the pile of books and went over to my three generals.

"Rascal, what are your orders? Should we pursue the girl?" Brooha asked me.

"No," I answered her before saying, "The girl cannot escape from this realm without a means of transportation via teleportation."

"So you just want the girl to roam free?" Brute said in confusion.

"No," I said as I continued, "We will capture the girl and put her in the dungeon later, but first we have to treat Ulric's wounds."

"Why do you wanna help that fleabag for. He was the reason we got into this mess," Brute said to me.

I turned to Brute and said, "I need him in tip-top shape if he is to track down the girl. Now Brooha, go get the first aid kit."

Brooha nodded as she went to go retrieve the medical kit.

Meanwhile, I went to go clean up the mess we've made from our fight with the girl.

POV: Raven

I was running for God knows how long before I started to lose my speed and stamina. I stopped in my tracks and started to pant heavily to catch my breath. Once I finally caught my breath from running at full speed, I slowly started to walk again and try and figure out where the hell I am.

I noticed a window up ahead and took a look outside. My eyes widened in shock as I muttered, "No way."

Outside was a gloomy, depressing land with dead trees all around. Even the sky was gloomy with a dull yellow crescent moon rising in the horizon.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Then I started to hear this slow, beautiful, and high pitch lullaby out of nowhere.

 _"What is that? It's so beautiful,"_ I thought to myself as I followed the music. The music of the lullaby I was hearing grew louder and louder as I was coming closer and closer to the source of the music. I came upon a closed old wooden door with a huge lock on it.

I stared in awe at the door. I slowly walked closer to the door and gently touched it with my right hand. The door magically unlocked itself as it slowly opened up for me. My eyes widened in shock as I cautiously entered the big, almost empty room.

The music was definitely louder in here as I approached this small pillar table that had a dark grayish metal box on it. Something made me start to open up the box uncontrollably as if a presence was manipulating my actions. I opened up the box and saw this small white skull shaped compact inside, on a beautiful dark purple silky bedding.

I reached out and grabbed the skull compact. My eyes widened as a surge of energy started to flow through me. But just as suddenly as the surge came, it disappeared.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" I asked myself as I looked at the skull compact in my hand. I started to play around with it until I figured out that the skull's jaw moved to reveal seven different colored diamond shaped eyeshadows. From left to right the colors were pine, navy, eggplant, magenta, wine, amber, and medallion. A small dark gray circular powder puff was above the seven dark rainbow diamond shaped eyeshadows.

"This is so weird. Why would someone put their compact locked up inside this box in an empty room?" I asked out loud as I pondered on about this.

POV: Brute

I was helping Ulric to his feet as I heard him mumble, "Damn that bitch."

"You alright, fleabag?" I asked even though I didn't really care if he was alright or not.

He looked at me and replied, "Does it look like I'm alright!" Then he grimaced in pain as I helped him walk to a chair nearby for him to sit in while Brooha tended to his injuries with her magic.

Rascal told Brooha to use her medical magic expertise to accelerate the healing of his injuries instead of the first aid kit so that he could quickly track down the escaped human girl.

I must admit that it was funny to watch Ulric's face cringe in disgust when Brooha forced him to drink the yucky potion she brewed up.

Then I heard a loud bang noise. We all turned to the source to see Rascal standing in front of the bookcase in a petrified state. I noticed that he dropped a book he was putting away on the ground but didn't bother to pick it back up.

"No…." I heard him whisper to himself before he started to dash out of the room and ordered, "Quickly you imbeciles, we have to find the girl **right now!** "

We looked at each other for a moment before we heard him shouting, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND HELP ME FIND THE DAMN GIRL NOW!"

We all quickly got up from our seats and started to run after Rascal to help him find the girl.

I was lagging a bit behind the others when we ran after Rascal. I finally caught up to them as I huffed a bit in exhaustion. We stopped inside this huge room that I have never been in before and saw the girl standing in front of a small pillar table with a skull compact in her hand.

Rascal growled at her and said, "Put the compact back in the box and surrender yourself."

The girl looked at him curiously as she asked, "What's it to you? It's not like you wear any eyeshadow underneath that mask of yours." Then she smiled and said, "Unless, you wear that mask to hide the fact that you secretly do put on makeup."

Ulric, Brooha, and I started to snicker quietly as Rascal retorted, "I do not! Now hand over that compact right this instant."

Rascal's hand was extended out to the girl so that he could receive the skull shaped compact in the palm of his hand.

She laughed for a moment as she started to put the compact in her bra and said, "If this thing is really that important to you, then I think I'll hang on to it for a while."

Rascal narrowed his eyes at her and said, "If that's how you're going to play, then I'll have to take if by force."

The girl got into a fighting position as Rascal started to throw explosive cards at her. She quickly dodged them and leaped ten feet into the air. Rascal disappeared into several playing cards before he materialized behind the girl. He was about to grab the girl but she twisted her body slightly and kicked him in the face.

Rascal fell to the ground from the girl's kick. The girl, on the other hand, gracefully landed on the ground. Rascal got up from the ground and started to attack her. The girl matched his moves with her own as the two attacked each other for a long time. Then Rascal smiled evilly as he did his usual creepy distraction on the girl.

He got in close to the girl and grabbed one of her ponytails and licked it sexually. The girl gasped in shock before she growled in disgust and tried to hit him in the face but missed. Rascal used this opportunity to punch the girl as she was sent flying.

She skidded on the ground away from Rascal. She stopped sliding as she looked up at him hatefully. Then she shouted, " **What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking creep!** "

Rascal laughed out loud for a moment before he said with a smile, "My, what strong language we have. For such an _alluring_ nubile, you are quite a potty mouth talker."

She growled at him as she retorted, "You better shut your fucking mouth before I rip that witty tongue of yours and shove it right up your ass!"

Rascal purred and chuckled at her for a second. Then he responded, "Ooo, I didn't know you could be so dirty too, love."

The girl's face turned bright red before her head bowed down as her whole body shook in pure rage and fury.

"Uh, Rascal. I think you should tone it down on the creepy dirty talk," I said to him.

Rascal shrugged and replied, "What's she going to do? She can't possibly kill me with her bare hands. She doesn't have the guts to do such horrific things."

"Oh no, she will," Ulric piped in. "Trust me, she has the guts and determination to do it."

Rascal closed his eyes, waved his hand to brush it off, and said, "I would like to see her try."

I looked from Rascal to the girl as I started to pale. She looked different. A sickly toothy smile was plastered on her face. Shadows from the room seemed to be gathering closer to her. I turned to my other two comrades to see that they were seeing the same thing I'm seeing right now.

Rascal looked at us curiously as he asked, "What's wrong with you guys? It looks like you all saw a hideous ghost or something just now."

"L-look behind you," Brooha said shakily while pointing at the girl.

Rascal turned around and saw the girl. His jaw dropped and shouted, "Holy crap!"

The girl's smile stretched wider and wider as she started to chuckle evilly. Her laughter grew louder and louder. I shivered in fear because her laughter sounded so creepy and sinister like in one of those serial killer horror movies.

The girl reared her head back up to look at us. Her left eye turned orange as her scalars became pitch black again. Both of her eyes glowed in the darkness. A steamy orange trail came from her left eye while a purple trail came out of the other eye and started to flow from the sides of her face. The dark blue tattoo markings on her face and arm covered more of her body.

We saw a glimmer of insanity in her eyes when she spoke out loud to herself. "Hey Wrath, do you wanna kill all these sick fuckers?"

"Shit. We're all fucked," I hear Ulric mumble out loud.

"And it is all your fault for bringing her here in the first place," Brooha said to Ulric angrily.

"My fault? I blame all three of you creeps because of all your dirty, perverted, and nasty sexual thoughts!" He retorted hatefully.

"It wasn't my fault that bitch can't handle dirty stuff," Rascal said before saying, "Almost like a certain wolf I know."

"Hey, leave me out of this mess that you brought us all into Rascal!" Ulric replied.

"Oh, I wasn't the one who brought her here, little boy. It was you after all that brought her here rather than me, you flea bagged moron," Rascal said.

"You want to say that again, joker?"

"Gladly. You are a flea bagged moron, who brought a powerful thing into our hideout that has a temper tantrum like yours!"

While those three guys bickered amongst each other, I turned around to see that the girl disappeared from sight.

"Ugh, guys," I said in terror.

"I'm the one who fucked up? NO, it's you that fucked us all up here Rascal! Also, I have you to blame for this Brooha."

"Me! I did nothing to make her into a crazy lunatic!"

"Yes, you did you, little bitchy witch!"

"GUYS!" I shouted louder.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"S-she's gone," I said as I felt myself pale even more.

All three of them started to look around the room frantically to find the girl.

POV: Raven

I was extremely pissed off with that asshole joker turning my threat into a dirty perverted burn. I've lost my patience with these dirty fools. I am going to unleash my true power of my deadly sin.

 _"_ Ooo _, I haven't felt this much hatred boiling up inside you in quite some time,"_ A voice said to me inside my head.

 _"Well, I'm just fucking pissed at them for all their crap they're doing to me, Wrath."_

 _"So, you want me to teach them a lesson by **killing them all?** "_

 _"Yes, **in the most painful way possible**."_

If Wrath was a physical being right now, it would be smiling at me for my choice.

 _"As you wish, my dear Raven."_

I felt my demonic sin of wrath take over me. Its amazing power consumed my body with pure vengeance coursing through my veins. My sanity slipped away into my subconscious as insanity filled my mind with all sorts of horrific ways to kill all four of these clowns. An evil smile stretched across my face as I start to laugh like a villain in one of those horror stories on TV or movies.

"Hey Wrath, do you wanna kill all of these sick fuckers?" I asked out loud even though I can hear its thoughts inside my head pleading a sweet yes.

The three fools started to bicker at each other for whose fault it is to piss me off this far into my demonic rage mode. I took my chance for a sneak attack by slipping into the shadows of the room. The idiots finally realized that I have "vanished" from sight.

I walked closer to my victims in silence. I took out my sharp metal claw gloves from the inside of my backpack and put them on. Then I carefully put the bag down. My eyes were locked on the jester in pure hatred.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as I took my time to make my attack. My legs moved on their own as I leaped into the air right at the joker.

"Rascal behind you!" the wolf shouted at him.

My prey turned around in time to see me coming as he brought out his sword to block my metal claws. I growled at him hatefully.

He grinned his teeth together when he struggled to push me back away from him. I hissed at him as I put more power into driving my blades forward. Then he slashed his blade along my own as we broke apart from each other. He lunged at me. I dodged out of the way so that I could claw at him with the opening between us. He managed to escape the first attack, but I managed to slash him across the chest with my other hand.

The joker cringed in pain as he took several steps back away from me with his hand across his chest. He looked at his hand to see blood was pouring out of his wounds.

I chuckled at him before I started to lick the blood off of my blades. "Ah, it's been awhile since I've tasted the blood of my victims," I said out loud.

"So you have killed before?" he asked me.

I smiled even more as my demon replied, "This is going to be the first mass killing my new body is going to do."

"F-first killing?" the oni mumbled.

"Oh, I see now. You are a demon inside a human body manipulating them like a puppet," the joker said out loud.

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have a lucky winner!" Wrath said out loud before it burst into a fit of giggles. "You're smarter than what I was lead on to."

"So why are you possessing the girl then?" the joker asked us.

We both blinked in confusion for a moment as Wrath mumbled, "Possessing?" It laughed again before it said, "Oh no darling. I'm not possessing this dear child. I am just merely using our body as a vessel for ourselves."

"What is she talking about?" the wolf said out loud.

"You guys think she lost it?" the witch asked the boys while they both shrugged in reply.

"Wait, you're not…" the jester started before Wrath finished it for him.

"The Deadly Sin of Wrath? Why yes, I am honey. I am the demon that has chosen this girl to be my mortal vessel for the next several decades of her life."

All four of them were shocked at our little secret before we both said together, "And so you boys and girl know, We are unstoppable when we work together on a common goal of beating the crap out of people." We both smiled and said, "That's why we are very _deadly_."

"I guess today is a very bad day for you guys," we said out loud as we began to float up into the air. Then we snapped our fingers together as a swarm of skulls of crow heads surrounded the four imbeciles. I noticed that the clown said something to the others while we said simultaneously, "Now prepare to get vaporized into dust you dirty perverted fuckers!"

Our skull cannons unleashed a stream of dark violet and orange lasers from their mouths directly at the four victims. A huge cloud of dust filled the room as we cackled at our victory. We turned around to leave when a playing card scratched our right cheek. We turned around to see that the four had survived our skull blasters.

We sneered at them for a second before smiling while saying, "Well, this is going to be _interesting_."

"Alright, Ulric and Brute you two take her on the left while Brooha and I take her on the right," the joker said to his underlings.

The three nodded as the little old witch transformed into a tall young woman with rather large breasts. They started to attack us at the same time. We only snickered at them as we evaded their pathetic attacks. Then we ordered our blasters to attack the fools on the ground.

The joker and the witch dodged them with ease while the other two buffoons, on the other hand, had trouble avoiding the laser cannons. The two danced around the room like the fools they are as we giggled at their suffering. But little did we know, that a sneaky witch tried to blast us with her magic from behind.

We dodged it in time as we blasted her with a stream of purple lightning. The witch dodged it by hiding behind her clone copies as they began to become vaporized one by one. Then I lunged at her when all her clones were gone. She teleported away from my claws before blasting me with her magic.

We flew a few feet away from her as we prepared another attack when the blasted jester came out of a swirling deck of playing cards right next to us. He threw some exploding cards at us as we took the hit. We both fell to the ground hard as the tile floor broke into many tiny cracks. We opened our eyes and stood up while brushing off the dust particles from our left shoulder.

"Give up now and maybe we'll go easy on you," the joker said to us.

We laughed for a moment as we replied, "You're pulling our leg. We're just warming up!" Then we unleashed a blaze of fireballs at them.

The joker and the witch dodged my fireballs by doing their disappearing act again. We continued to fire our attacks at the two while ignoring all about the other two comrades. Then we saw the joker reappear again out of the corner of our eye. "Gotcha Jackrabbit!" we said when we fired a couple fireballs at him.

He just hovered there in the air as a large playing card appeared and absorbed our attacks.

"What the?" we said in shock.

The joker grinned as he sent the fireballs back at us but this time, they were stronger.

 _"Raven watch out!"_ Wrath shouted at me inside my head.

We tried to move out of the way but the blast hit us as we were flung right into the wall. We slid down to the ground. We spat out the blood in our mouth before standing up. We felt a surge of energy burning our tattoos as our special attack began to power up.

We summoned our skull blasters and had them blast the joker. Just like before, he absorbed the attack and sent it right back at us. We took the hit and absorbed our own attack to power up even more.

"You know, We can do this all day with this back and forth dishing out and absorbing each other's attacks," we said as we breathed heavily.

"I know you can, but how long will it take before it becomes too unbearable for you?" he replied to us.

We just laughed and said, "Not long. We are just biding our time here."

"We'll see," he mumbled before he attacked us with his exploding cards while the witch used her magic on us.

We absorbed their attacks until we finally hit our mark with unleashing our powerful special attack.

 _"Quickly, we should hit them now with it while we still got the chance!"_ I heard Wrath say to me.

I nodded as we both prepared for our devastating attack. I felt the magic flowing through us as our tattoos started to glow a dark indigo color. We summoned purple and orange glowing swords along with multitudes of skull blasters in the entire room.

"This is the end for you!" we shouted at them. "Prepare to die!"

As I was about to attack them, the joker shouted, "Now you two!"

We felt something wrapping around both of our arms. "What the?" we said together before it started to burn and shock us at the same time. We screamed in pain because the pain was directed at our souls, mostly Wrath's soul. I felt our power being drained again.

I tried to blast the wolf and the oni with one of the blasters when I felt something sharp cutting across my left shoulder to my chest. I saw my blood splatter in the air before collapsing on the ground in pain. I looked up to see the joker with a smug look on his face.

"Not so tough now that you don't have demon magic helping you," he said smugly.

I growled at him when I heard Wrath saying, _"Raven, you're losing too much blood. My magic is pouring out of our body. We have to retreat before you're killed!"_

I hate it when it's right. I have only a few minutes left before Wrath's demon magic is out of my body's system. Damn it, how did that joker know about my weaknesses.

 _"Worry about that later Raven and get moving. I am already trying my best to close up that wound on our chest."_

I closed my eyes as I heard him say, "It's over. Give up, girl."

I smiled as I said, "If there's one thing you should know about me it is that I never give up." Then I took out a tear gas bomb and threw it on the ground as the whole place was covered in smoke.

My enemies coughed loudly while I was immune to the gas, for now at least. I cut the whips they used to shock Wrath and I while I started to hobble over to my stuff and pick it up before using the shadows in the room to teleport somewhere else. I focus all of Wrath's remaining magic in my body on teleporting in the alleyway of my home. The darkness swallowed me whole as I slipped away from my enemies. "The next time our paths cross, I will be ready to kill you all," I whispered out loud before I vanished from their hideout.


	3. Author's Note

Hey readers, this is Nightshade2917 with a message. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story in a really long time. It's just life is a little bit hectic and crazy as usual. -_-; Been doing a lot of commissions on my deviantart page as well as entering in my first contest there that I'm so thrilled for ^W^ I'm here to say that I haven't lost inspiration for this story. In fact, I still think about what kinds of fun moments and scenes my OC(s) are going to have with all of the other characters in this plot. I'm just taking a time out for a while until I complete one of my other stories because I am so close in finishing it really soon...hopefully. If you are interested in reading this story I am rambling on about, it's called _Experiment X_ and it is a Transformers Prime story about a girl who was experimented on by the Decepticons' cruelty towards her. Five years later, she needs both the Autobots and Decepticons' help in saving her life from this illness she has. Intrigued by this? Then go to my page and go ahead and start reading it and hopefully you guys will like it despite all of my grammatical errors -M-

This is Nightshade2917 signing off for now


End file.
